HHW's Spring Break
NOTE: THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL AND IS NOT INTENDED TO BE REAL. Part One Setting: Some random time in March, HHW chat A HHW User mentions spring break. Brickcraft1'': Does anyone else have Spring Break in 2 weeks, or is it just me?'' Bobnekaro: I do AkioTheOne: ^ Sassmaster15: ^ Nkechinyer: ^ Brickcraft1: Well this is coincidental. My parents will be going out of town during spring break, how about yours? AkioTheOne: Mine Bobnekaro: ^ Sassmaster15: ^ Nkechinyer: ^ MonseurRoussil1997: what tf is going on here? Brickcraft1: OMG this is pretty weird, I have an idea. You four, meet me on my discord server right now. Part Two Setting: Some random time in March, Brick's discord server Brick begins talking to the HHW users who came in. Brickcraft1: Guys, I have a cool idea. Sassmaster15: what? Brickcraft1: What if we went on vacation together during spring break? nobody would ever know besides us :P Sassmaster15: hmm... let me think... '' ''Sassmaster15: You know what, I've always wanted to meet Brick, so I'm willing to do it. AkioTheOne: I was originally going to oppose, but since my idol Sassi is going on this one, I think I will do it too. Bobnekaro: I'm not sure about this... but I'll do it. If I get in trouble though, I'm blaming all of you. Nkechinyer: hmm... this is a tempting offer... and I'll take it. Brickcraft1: Great, all of us are on board. What location do we want to visit? Sassmaster: Can we go to Cedar Point and see a Avril Lavigne Concert? AkioTheOne: ^ Nkechinyer: I actually don't think it's such a good idea. Is it really going to be open during spring break? plus not all of us like Avril Lavigne. Bobnekaro: ^ @Nkech Brickcraft1: I agree with Bob and Nkech, sorry Sass. Nkechinyer: I think I have a way to satisfy all of us. Brickcraft1: Do tell. Bobnekaro: ^ Sassmaster15: ^ Nkechinyer: I actually started looking around, and I think Washington DC is a pretty good choice. I can go see the ocean, which I've always wanted to do, plus Brick really wants to go there, along with it being a decent distance away from all of us. Bobnekaro: I can back that. Sassmaster15: I wanted a bit warmer of weather Brickcraft1: I support Bob and Nkech on this one too, especially since I get to go to my favorite vacation spot. Nkechinyer: @Sassmaster I've checked the weather for Washington DC for the time of our break, and at the moment it appears it will be in the upper 60's to low 70's and generally sunny. '' ''Sassmaster15: oh @Nkech in that case, full support. Brickcraft1: Akio, you coming along? AkioTheOne: I suppose I will, we can visit my old house on the way. Brickcraft1: Okay, now that the location is set, how on earth will we get there? AkioTheOne: I could claim I'm going to a friends house for the week by having my parents drive me to Bob's house and he could drive us to DC. Bobnekaro: We live close enough for that to work. Brickcraft1: Sadly, none of you are very close to me, so it looks like I'll have to fly in. I'll have to meet y'all at the DC airport. Sassmaster15: I guess I'll have to drive Nkech, Bob clearly isn't making a detour for us and I have a drivers license. Nkechinyer: I guess that works, though I'm not going to let you meet me at my exact address for privacy purposes. Brickcraft1: Looks like we have an agreement, everyone! Here's how our schedule will work: or else it would spoil the entire story. You can go back to HHW now. Category:Hypothetical Stories